Vent
.]] of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. ]]Vents, also known as Lava Geysers, are hazardous obstacles that appear in Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario Kart Wii, Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. They are large pillars of fire or lava that constantly rise out from Lava or from magma underneath a covered ground and sink back in. In Super Mario Galaxy, Vents are often found in the Melty Molten Galaxy. They will constantly rise out from the Lava and sink back in. If one or a group of them is/are blocking Mario's or Luigi's path, they will have to wait for it/them to sink back into the lava to safely cross the gap they are in. If Mario/Luigi touches a Vent, they will lose one wedge of health from their Health Meter and run around uncontrollably for a few seconds. Vents reappear in Super Mario Galaxy 2, once again, being dangerous obstacles. They appear in the Shiverburn Galaxy on the Starting Planet. However, the Vents will disappear once Mario/Luigi Ground Pounds the switch in the middle of the planet, causing the Lava to turn to ice. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Vents only appear in World 8-1 of World 8. They are much more dangerous than they are in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. This is because Vents can take out Mario (or Luigi, Blue Toad, or Yellow Toad) in one touch. Avoiding them can be difficult, since the player must also avoid falling into the Lava. Poisonous ash clouds that chase the heroes, Raining Debris, and Buzzy Beetles are also obstacles/enemies the player must avoid in the same level. In Mario Kart Wii, Vents appear in Bowser's Castle (N64) and Bowser's Castle. In Bowser's Castle (N64), Vents are mostly found erupting in Lava to the sides of the track and do not appear in the player's path until they reach a jump. In Bowser's Castle, Vents are the last obstacles to avoid before the finish line. They will erupt from bumps in the ground, which the racers must avoid. Getting hit by a Vent in both courses will cause the player to spin out. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Vents are mostly made of fire. They can be found in a few levels such as Moon Base in Space Land, and Meta Melon Isle and Battleship Halberd in Dream Land. They can be stopped for a few seconds by pulling a button using Kirby's or Prince Fluff's yarn whip. Touching a Vent in this game will harm the heroes. Last but not least, Vents appear in Dangerous Dinner of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. They, along with Lava, can be crossed safely by using certain Copy Abilities such as Ice and Water. However, they must be avoided otherwise, for touching them without those Copy Abilities will cause Kirby (or Meta Knight, King Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee) to take damage. Gallery 225px-Kirby halberd 6.jpg|Some Vents erupt in Battleship Halberd. This is in Kirby's Epic Yarn. KRtDL Three Lava Geysers in Dangerous Dinner.png|Three Vents erupt from the Lava in Dangerous Dinner. This is in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. SBG1-1-.png|The Starting Planet of the Shiverburn Galaxy. A Vent can be seen erupting further in the background. This is in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Melty Molten Galaxy FDP 1.jpg|Three Vents erupt from Lava in the Melty Molten Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy. 8-1nsmbwii-1-.png|Mario dodges some Vents erupting from the Lava in World 8-1. This is in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. 9-6 NSMBW.png|Two Vents erupt from the Lava in World 9-6 in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. MKWii N64BowserCastle5-1-.png|Several Vents erupt from the Lava in Bowser's Castle (N64). This is in Mario Kart Wii. 800px-MKW Bowser Castle5-1-.jpg|Several Vents erupt from bumps in the ground in Bowser's Castle. This is in Mario Kart Wii. Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii obstacles Category:Super Mario Galaxy obstacles Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Hazards of Mario Kart Wii Category:Hazards and obstacles of Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Hazards and Obstacles of Kirby's Return to Dream Land